Darkness is your friend now
by SignatureSilvCurl
Summary: You decided to watch a scary Let's Play of Markiplier's. Let's see how this pans out.
1. Chapter 1

I'm getting back into writing, So this is kinda a warm up? If you guys like where this one goes, let me know and I'll continue writing more! ^^

INFO: Dark(Mark)iplier x Reader

Warning/ Suggesting : Best read at night and in the dark or at least in a dim room. Creepy, suggestive? I'll make this Rated M just to be safe because I don't know if this will continue.

Heads up : ( F/N)= First name, (E/C) = Eye color, (L/N)= Last name, ( N/N) = Nickname

* * *

><p>There you were, just sitting in front your computer at your messy desk.<p>

The night was young but you weren't looking to go out tonight. It was your night to relax and do whatever you pleased.

The computer was your friend tonight along with your favorite youtubers.

Pewdiepie, Game Grumps, Jontron, Cryaotic, RPGMinx seemed rather productive today, but you had no one else on the mind but Markiplier. You finally get to watch the Raspy Hill video you had been waiting to watch. Reason being you decided to wait for October to roll by, tis the season for frights

" I've been waiting so long to watch this." You smiled, clicking the video and made it go full screen. You then noticed how short the video was, but shrugged it off.

" HELLO everybody, my name is Markiplier and welcome to Let's Play: Raspy Hill." You smiled at his normal greeting. " So, I got a lot of emails that said I needed to play this because... There were mannequins in this and if you know me, you know I do not like mannequins."

the game started. it was a bit slow at first but then you found yourself laughing when he was given chase by dolls floating towards him as he panicked.

Then something didn't seem right, Mark was getting surrounded by those things. his voice becoming static and sounded as if he was over a radio broadcast. You then jumped with a gasp when the screen had flashed with a picture of Markiplier, screaming and holding his head while a loud high pitched sound played. After that, the screen went black.

Silence.

Then eerie music played

_**" I don't feel quite like myself."** _

There Markiplier was. staring at you. The screen glitched between that face and him laughing like a madman and the video game.

**_" I've been having strange dreams lately."_**

Then it glitched again between him with a growing smile and him looking as if he's struggling to breathe.

**_"But now, you're here."_**

You shivered when you realized that ,with every glitch, his eyes never left yours. You just wanted to stop the video but you figured that ' hey, maybe this was a joke?'

_**"And I'll make you feel right at home. . "**_

He continued to stare, glitching a bit. Then it showed the game again, glitching between him and it. His smile just growing oh so menacingly.

_**"Welcome to Raspy Hill. "**_

Then the stitched up floating dolls came crashing into your screen, to tilt as if you were falling. The screen came back to him, a close up of his face, his eyes looking over his glasses as he smiled.

_**"Enjoy your stay... (F/N)"**_

The screen went black.

You saw ,in the reflection of the black screen, a dark figure behind you. You couldn't make out who it was but you felt hot, heavy breathing on your neck. You dare not move, afraid of what may happen if doing so.

"Who.." You started but stopped when you saw pale, kind of muscular arms lightly wrap around your neck. The touch was a tad cold.

The figure leaned in closer to your ear." _But, (F/N), you just watched me. ."_ It sounded like Markiplier, but more distorted and radio sounding.

" You... Can't be him." You glanced at his pale, what looked like grey to you, arms as they tightened a bit more around your neck. It could be your imagination but you saw what looked like black smog creeping around you.

Then you saw Not- So Mark smirk in the reflection of your computer screen. _" Oh but I am. . . But Far more, Dark than he is." _He released a soft chuckle, his right hand lifted up and he placed his finger tips on your chin. It was just a soft touch, a cold one but it made you want to melt none the less. _" Answer me this. . . Why did it take you so long?"_

" For... For what? To watch this?" You bit your bottom lip." I...uh... had recently became a fan and I wanted to wait til October." You answered calmly even though your heart was racing. You figured that as long as you went along with whatever he was getting at that nothing bad would happen...

He slowly released your neck, causing you to sigh in relief but that relief wasn't for long. He grabbed onto the back of your chair, tipping it backwards thus making you fall down with it.

" AHH!" You screamed, not expecting this. you then looked up to see that the man was staring at you. It was definitely Markiplier's face but... his eyes and skin were different. His eyes were a handsome, dark bloody crimson and the sclera were black instead of white and it was clear that his skin was the pale grey you saw before.

_"Oh, how cute." _his smirk grew as he saw the growing fear in your (E/C) eyes." In a way, I'm flattered." He kneels down onto one knee and placed his left hand upon your cheek, caressing it gently which caused you flinch and your cheeks turning a soft shade of pink when he was inches away from your face._ " October is the best month for frights._

Not-so Mark's face suddenly glitched into something distorted and creepy. His eyes looked completely hollow, nothing inside but black smog seeping out and his mouth began to look jagged like a scary jack-o-lantern craving, the black smog seeping out of that as well. The noises that he had made were unsettling. Gurgles and maniacal laughing. Black sludge hanging from his jagged lips.

Your eyes widen, pupils becoming small. Your heart raced even faster than before. Your entire body shaking as you stared at the abomination.

You released a scream just before you felt the black smog consume your entire body and entered inside of you.

Everything became black as you passed out.

* * *

><p>That's the end of that! Let me know what you guys think! Continue or should I just let this just die in a ditch?<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Your eyes began to open. Your vision was hazy, so you weren't able to make out where you were.

But soon, your vision cleared.

You were somewhere unfamiliar to you. Dark gray walls surrounded you, not single furniture. All there was is a lone ceiling lamp just above you, swaying a tad although there was no window open to let a breeze in. Come to think of it, there weren't even any windows. The room was kind of small but with no furniture, it was rather spacey.

You sat up to recollect yourself, holding your head." Shit… Where the hell am I?" You questioned, looking ahead was a closed door. Slowly and carefully, you picked yourself up onto your feet. You looked over yourself, checking to see if anything had happened to you just as you remembered that you had encounter with Mark... No... Not Mark.

"I... Am I dead? Or am I dreaming?" you said quietly to yourself before walking to the door. Reaching for the door, your arm froze when you had seen the knob turn by its self. 'Oh god, someone's coming in' you thought, backing away back to the middle of the room.

There's nowhere to hide.

The door opened slowly, creating a terrible creaking sound.

There was nothing there but pitch black, eternal darkness.

Curious, you stepped forward once again, squinting to see through that darkness. But it was to no avail that nothing could be seen through it.

When you took another step, a small chuckle could be heard. It sounded like it came from the doorway.

"Hello?" You called, staying where you were.

The floor then became flooded with black fog. You looked down; barely could you see your feet.

You gasped loudly when you felt something slimy wrap around your ankles." Ah!" You yelped when you were pulled out from under your feet, causing you to fall down onto your back. You tried to kick off whatever was clinging onto your ankles." Get off of me!" You grunted and struggle while you were slowly being pulled into the darkness.

" Someone, help me!" You cried, your nails lightly scraping the carpet.

Once your feet had made contact with the pitch black room, you instantly feel cold. Shivers are consuming your entire body. You quickly grabbed onto the door frame to keep yourself from going any further." You're not… taking me that easily!" You managed to say. Your body was half way into the dark.

You looked down, seeing that black, slimy tentacles had been pulling you, your ankles and feet just covered in gross, dripping sludge. The tentacle was becoming impatient, angry as it began to pull harder at your ankles. You screamed in pain, it felt like your legs were about to be pulled out of its sockets." FUCK!"

Tears streamed down your face as you struggled to pull yourself out of the darkness, closing your eyes nice and tight.

You heard soft laughter, getting closer and closer to you then it stopped when you felt cold hands touching yours.

You opened your (E/C) eyes to see that man again, staring into your soul with a devilishly hungry smirk." _Oh dear, look what we have here. . ._ _You're still hanging in there._" His thumbs lightly rubbed the top of your hands before he grabbed onto your hands as if to pull you in but it was to just rip you away from the frame and he held you there for a moment, staring at the fear in your eyes and licked his lips as if he could taste your fear and it was delicious.

"Ju-Just please! Help me out of here! Please!" You begin to hyperventilate, grabbing onto his hands tightly. Tears just pouring as the thing behind you, tugged harder at your ankles." I'll do anything! Please! Just please!" You begged.

His smirk only grew wider at the offer."_Anything?" _Slowly he pulled you closer into him." _Anything I want?_" Not-so Mark's red eyes glowed a tad as they pierced into yours.

You realized your mistake, but no going back now. You wanted out." Yes, Anythi-"

You were cut off suddenly, his pale grey lips pressing against your soft plump lips. What really caught you by surprise is that his thin, long tongue forced its way through your lips, dancing with your tongue.

You kind of wanted to pull away but then again you just wanted to melt. He sure knew how to work that tongue of his.

Soon, he'd pull away from the kiss, a string of saliva connecting between his tongue and yours." _Sure, I'll help you out. . ."_ He chuckled menacingly, licking his lips to disconnect the saliva string.

You could feel your face heating up, your cheeks completely red." T-Then pull me up!" You begged once more, then gasped loudly when the tentacle pulled hard.

"_Hang on then.~" _The male lightly let go of one of your hands to place it upon your cheek, leaving a soft touch before he released the other hand which made you get quickly pulled into the darkness.

The last thing you saw was him, smiling child like.

Your scream echoed throughout the darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'd like to say, thank you guys so much for reading this fanfic, it really means a lot.**

**Also, I wanna say that My Darkiplier's head canon voice is the Judge's voice from Markiplier's playthrough of OFF just throwing that out there.**

**And another thing, I'd like to say sorry in advance if this chapter isn't well put together, I'm a tad sick and my brain doesn't wanna work with me but I had to persevere to finish this. So again, I am sorry.**

* * *

><p>ENJOY<p>

You quickly sat up, waking up in fright. You were just soaked in cold sweat; your breathing was heavy and shaky. Your (E/C) eyes searched the area in a panic but you began to calm down once realizing that you were in your room, in your bed with the blanket covering your lap.

At ease, you placed a hand behind you to lean back then placed the other hand on your heaving chest, relieved.

You looked over to your digital clock on your night stand and it read 10:30.

"What a nightmare…" You whispered to yourself before brushing your (H/C) hair away from your face."It felt so real…" Whispering again before moving the blanket aside to look at your legs. They were perfectly fine.

You slowly scooted to the edge of the end of the bed. "So real..." You touched your lips, thinking back to that kiss which caused you to turn red but you shook your head to take your mind away from the memory.

You stood up from the bed, flattening out your baggy shirt you usually sleep in, and then looked around the room again.

You noticed that your computer chair was lying on that ground." Huh?" You held the side of your head before going over and picked up the chair off of the floor." I guess I must've fallen out of it." You mumbled then flinched when your mind flashed of that dream again.

Shaking your head once more, getting rid of the memory." Stupid..." You walked out of your room, then down the hallway towards your bathroom.

A shower sounded incredible right now.

You stripped down to nothing just as you entered, then started up the shower. As you waited for the shower to get warmer, there what looked like black smoke was seeping out of the shower head?" The fuck..?" You rubbed your eyes then looked again.

There was nothing there.

"Geez… I must be really tired…" You shook your head before entering the shower.

**. . .**

Soon, you would exit out of the bathroom with your hair wrapped up inside a towel and had only basketball shorts on, your torso exposed." That was exactly what I needed." You let out a soft sigh of satisfaction.

"_Why, hello there, (F/N)_."

You heard a charming voice just as you walked into your room; there was the man from your dreams just sitting at the end of your bed, leaning back with his hands behind him to support his weight up.

You released a loud gasped, quickly stepping back a tad just out of your room. You shook your head in disbelief." You… You can't-"

"_Be real?_" The man interrupted, a smirk growing upon his face. He seemed to know what you were thinking which kind of made your heart race a tad more than what it already was.

Slowly, he stood up from the bed, his crimson red eyes piercing into your soul, sending shivers down your spine." _Oh, but I am very real, my dear_." He chuckled softly, standing there just so you could admire his existence.

You stared and stared for a good minute once you backed away once again. You did notice some things. His skin color wasn't gray anymore; it was more of a light fawn color and the black of his eyes are white. So he looks over all normal, besides those handsome, dark, crimson red eyes of his; beside all that, he looked like he could really pass off for the actual Markiplier himself, Red flannel, glasses and all.

"What are you doing here?" You demanded, standing your ground even though you were scared out of your wits, trying not to show signs of it but your shaking hands fail you." Or more like, how are you here?" Then you twitched when you realized that your back was against the wall." I mean… you were just in my dreams, you can't be real."

Not-so Mark lightly placed his right index finger on top of his lips as if to think as he looked to the side." _How you ask. Why, the Internet of course!_" He chuckled in amusement.

"_But_ _in technicality, Mark created me from that video you had just watched last night. It was my very first appearance and boy, was it delicious seeing everyone's fear in each and every comment. . ._" He closed his eyes for a moment with a look of enjoyment as he thought back, and then he licked his lips.

"_Then after that, the fans started to call me 'Darkiplier', it had a nice ring to it. So, I just go by Dark._" Introducing himself like that wasn't completely necessary, but it was nice that you now know of his name and origin.

He opened up his eyes to stare at you again."_How I am here, I have the ability to travel through dreams and videos I appear in._"He shrugged a bit, as if not impressed with his own powers to travel anywhere he pleases and would rather not go into details about it.

"_As for WHY I am here._" He took a step forward, putting his left hand into his jean pocket."_To put it simply, I'm here because of your offer~" _Before you knew it, he was right in front of you with his right hand lightly handling your chin to make you look into those beautiful red gems of his.

Your cheeks turned a fiery red before you grabbed onto his hand to pull it away from your chin." O-Offer? What offer? I don't re-"You voice faded just as you tried to remember this so called offer. Then you (E/C) eyes widen just as you seen the entire scene play in your again."-member..." Letting go of his hand, you covered your mouth with both hands.

"_Ahaha~ I see you remembered_." he said, keeping his hands to himself for now.

"It was just a dream! It wasn't real…"You shook your head, thinking back on the dream as you let your arms drop back down to your sides.

Then you felt your hair fall just when Dark pulled your towel off of your head which caused you to flinch." _If you kept struggling, you would have died for real…" _His smile on his face disappeared and turned into a straight line of seriousness, this was the most serious you've seen from this man." _And I would have let you if it wasn't for that offer_."

It sent shivers down your spine seeing those gems pierce through you." O-Oh… "

He then slowly placed the towel around the back of your neck to let it hang over your upper torso, covering your nipples." And _what I want, Fair (F/N), is that I want to stay with you for a little while…_" That famous smirk of his spreads across his face again, ear to ear and his face glitches to that jack-o-lantern face again for a split second before becoming normal which caused you to flinch in fear just as he placed his hands on the wall behind you, his arms on both sides of you, as if he was trapping his prey.

. . .

"Excuse me?"


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry this took me a while, writers block for a bit there ^^" hope you all enjoy!

(N/N)= nickname

(G/F)= "Good friend

* * *

><p>"<em>Oh, I think you heard me<em>."

Said Dark when he gotten closer to your face.

A deep red consumed your entire face, even the top of your ears were that shade then you put your hands on his face to push it away.

"Why would you want to stay with me? Of all people?"

"_I'm bored, simple_." He chuckled, backing away from you and lets his arms drop to his sides." _So, what do you say, (F/N)?"_

You went silent, thinking to yourself.

Living by yourself for so long can get boring, especially having not much of a social life when you're attending college. But this isn't your normal time to get a roommate to live here with me situation. You then had the sudden thought; he could possibly kill you if you were to refuse. You knew exactly what this man was capable of.

With this in mind, all you could do was look down with a nod.

This caused Dark to grin, a happy one. No mischief hidden behind it… Or so you thought."_Splendid!_"

This was the beginning of something horrifyingly beautiful.

**. . .**

It was later that day, 4:15 to be specific.

You were walking through town since your apartment was just a few blocks away from the busy part of town. Your reason, you had to go to the store to get some things for the stupid monstrosity that is now your somewhat roommate.

You were wearing your favorite hoodie and baggy pants; you didn't care much for appearances, not like you have anyone to look good for.

You walked into a dollar store, putting your hands in your hoodie pockets." That bastard better pay me back… Psh, yeah right, with what?" You mumbled to yourself, walking through aisles.

Traveling through the store, you grabbed various things like shampoo, body wash, and a tooth brush. All for him of course except for food you were going to make for dinner.

In a way, you guess it's nice to actually make dinner for someone else instead of just making it for yourself. So, in a way, it benefits you to try out new things with your cooking skills.

This idea excited you, especially when it was someone who didn't have an idea on your food preference yet.

"Hehe." You giggled to yourself before returning to normal when you reached the check out.

You paid for your items and grabbed the four bags and walked out of the store.

Sometimes, you wish you had a car or at least a bike when you had heavy bags of stuff to carry back to your apartment complex but then again, it helped you build some arm strength. So it wasn't so bad… But a break from it wouldn't be so bad either.

Just as you began to walk back home, you were stopped by the call of your nickname."(N/N)!"

You turned just before you were attacked by a bear hug by your good friend, (G/F)." A-ah! (G/F)! It's you!" lifting up your arms, hugging them back.

They smiled bright, backing away from you." How's it going?"

"I'm doing alright and yourself?"

"Oh, I'm just getting excited~" They grinned as wide as they could.

You raised a brow, curious and confused." Oh? Why's that?"

"You know…"

"No…?"

"(F/N)! Don't tell me you forgot!" A saddened look overcame their face.

With the events that had just happened to you, it was no surprise that you had forgotten something." I..I'm sorry, but it seems that I have. Was it important?" you rubbed the back of your head, hoping for the best.

"Of course it is, you dummy!" Anger flared in their eyes." I'm moving into your place in a couple days, remember?"

This caused your eyes to widen and pupils shrink. It's felt like a mini heart attack." O-Oh.."

"Oh? Is that all you have to say?" They placed their hands on their hips, a glare piercing through you. Boy, did it hurt."Is there a problem you didn't bother to tell me?"

"Uhm...Well, you see... There is this guy friend of mine that is staying with me for a while and-"

"What?! Are you kidding me? (F/N), A guy friend? That was exactly why I was moving out of my dad's place. I'm sick of living with guys!" They frown; looking completely heartbroken at first then anger grew." How long is the guy staying?"

"I…I…" You looked away to think."I don't know… He didn't say-"

"Who is this guy anyways? You never mentioned to me of having a guy friend, or any other friends at all."

This stung.

_Okay._

"Am I not fucking important to you? Am I just someone you wanted to mooch off of?"

That hurt.

_Stop._

"You said you weren't interested in any guys living with you, so why now of all times? Are you that desperate for money?!"

Tears welled up in your eyes.

_Enough._

"I don't want to move in, let alone be friends with a cum guzzling slut."They turned their back on you as you stared in silence.

Your heart was stabbed with words. You wanted to speak up, but no words formed. You knew it was your fault for forgetting this but was it necessary to take it to this extent? Your only friend in the world was beating you with lies that never came out of your mouth. All you could do was cry in silence.

"You don't even deserve this anymore…" They turned back towards you then reached over and grabbed the necklace that was hidden underneath your hoodie. Only they knew that you worn it underneath your clothing and they yanked it off of you."I don't want to talk to you ever again…"

It killed you seeing your friend yank off the BFF necklace you received on your birthday from them when you guys were freshmen in high school.

You felt sick as you just see them walking away from you.

How sick you were…

_**. . .**_

You finally walk into your apartment. Cheeks stained with tears and eyes stung with red. You looked drained of all energy you had and looked as if you were going to puke up an organ.

Just as you kicked the door closed behind you, there was a present just behind you. You gave no reaction what so ever when you turned forward and you see that it was Dark." Oh… Uh… Hi."

"_Hi? That's all you got?_" The man laughed." _No scream? No jump? Not even a gasp? Did you get used to me already?"_

You weren't in the mood for this. You walked pass him once you gave him the bag of supplies he had asked you to buy.

He said nothing. Not like you expected him to ask you. That'd be asking for too much.

You decided to hold it all inside of you, for now… You needed to just make dinner and hide in your room, maybe some Markiplier videos could help. Or Sleep.

Yeah… Sleep sounds better. Markiplier's video can wait. You were just so drained.

_**. . .**_

You were sitting at the dining table in the living room, just finished up eating dinner. Unfortunately, you were the only one that sat there. Dark didn't want to eat anything and he hasn't been seen since you started making dinner.

You told the bastard dinner was on, but you didn't hear a response.

So, in spite of your sadness of looking forward to cook for someone new and a loss of friendship, you cleaned up the mess in the kitchen and packed away leftovers into the fridge before you headed off to your room for the night.

You closed the door behind you and leaned back on it when you released a long held in whine. You slid down, covering your face with your hands. Quiet sputters and whines filled your room as you sat there on the cold, hard wood floor.

Your one and only friend. Gone. Just like that.

Can't help the fact that you kept thinking it were your fault.

Tears streamed down your face, sniffing up your running snot." Why… Why am such a fucking idiot?" you cried, bottom lip quivering.

Slowly, you crawled to the end of your bed and climbed onto it but only half way, kicking off your shoes and not bothering to change into your pajamas.

So there you were, on the floor on your knees and your upper body lying on your bed, oh how pathetic you looked as you stared at one of your hands that were gripping at the sheets.

You close your eyes, letting darkness consume you. Falling asleep in such a state. . .


	5. Chapter 5

_**WARNING! TRIGGERS: WORD ABUSE AND PHYSICAL ABUSE.**_

"_**We're not friends anymore."**_

"_**You slut."**_

Words echoed around while you were standing in a bright white area, wearing your hoodie over your head.

"_**Forgetful piece of shit."**_

"_**Useless."**_

"_**Ugly."**_

All the hurtful words striking at your heart.

"I'm sorry." You mumbled, the hoodie shrouded over you, your eyes were not visible to anyone from afar but your cheeks glistened and stained with old and fresh tears." I'm sorry."

Those were the only words that came out of your mouth as you were soon became surrounded by silhouettes of familiar faces, family and old friends. All negative words coming nonstop.

You wanted to run but your legs were shackled by the ankles and the chain links bolted to the floor.

Tired of standing, you'd soon get down on your knees as the negativity grew stronger. Then you hunched over, bowing as you placed your hands and forehead onto the floor." I'm sorry"

Repeating and Repeating.

The words got more hurtful.

Then you really felt them as you screamed in agony.

There was a knife in the top left of your back.

"_**COCK SUCKER."**_

"_**PROSITITUTE."**_

"_**STUPID."**_

More and more knives stabbed into your back. Blood pouring down and landed underneath you, creating a pool and you even coughed up some, adding on to it.

"I'M SORRY."You said sternly as you were now being kicked while you were down. You close your eyes tight and held onto your head by covering your ears, hanging on for the long run.

This went on for what seemed like eternity.

_STOP_

Then suddenly you didn't feel the kicks anymore…

This caused you to slowly open your eyes.

Everything was bright so it was hard to have focused especially when you held your eyelids closed as tight as possible.

Most of the silhouettes were gone.

Soon you'd remove your hands from your head, to hear nothing but silence.

But within that silence you did hear what sounded like slashing and stabbing.

Your eyes searched the area, and then stopped your scanning when you saw a tall dark figure with an arm through a silhouettes chest.

You grunted a bit, trying to make an attempt to straighten up but the knives made it impossible and it caused you to cough up more blood.

The tall figure threw the body to the ground and came walking your way.

"_My god, you're a mess…"_

That charmingly deep voice. Dark.

You looked up at him; your vision was still blurry and still hard to focus.

"D-..Da.."

"_Shh."_

You were then interrupted by a calming hush just as you felt his presence sit next to you

"_Don't say anything…"_ His voice was oh so soothing; it made you almost forget about the pain until it came back when you felt the knives being pulled out with ease.

You gritted your teeth through the pain, your tears still manage to leak out and drip into the blood under you.

You felt relief when he pulled out the last one and then he grabbed the linked chains and simply snapped them off of the floor. Yes, the shackles and chains were still attached to your ankles but you were free to roam.

"I'm-"

You were cut off again by the man pulling you into his soft embrace, holding you close._"I said not to say anything."_

You didn't fight his affection. You just slowly sank into his arms, finding comfort after such torture..

"_You should have talked to me about it..."_ Dark stated as he began to comb through your (H/C) hair with his semi clean and cold fingers._"And if I know your type, you wouldn't have just done so…"_

He was right. You wouldn't have.

"_And if I would have asked, you would have told me you were fine and nothing happened."_

Right again. You close your eyes, nodding against his chest.

"_I barely know you,(F/N)." _He lets out a soft sigh, looking down at you with genuine concern._"But know that you can come to me to talk about your problems. I may not be the nicest guy ever like Mark, but I'm not a complete asshole…"_He gently started to rock his body from side to side.

You were quiet, hearing what he had to say.

This touched you deeply but is it worth the risk of potentially getting your back stabbed again.

"_Wake up, (F/N)._ _This is nightmare has to end_..." He said softly, putting his hand that was stroking your hair under your chin so that he could stare into your beautiful (E/C) eyes."_No one deserves this kind of dream, not even you._"

You opened your eyes and stared back into his red eyes. He was speaking the truth. But you remained quiet.

Soon, you noticed the miasma leaking out of his mouth as his face came closer to yours.

"_Wake up..._"He repeated, his voice softened into a coo.

That smog then blackened your vision.

You weren't scared as you felt yourself fading. This was very welcoming and comforting.

The pain you were feeling simply disappeared. Instead you felt complete bliss.

_"Wake up, (F/N)."_

That was the last thing you heard before there was just silence.

_**. . .**_

You opened your eyes, to find yourself back in your room but not in the same place as before. You were fully on your bed on your side, blanket covering you."Hng." Groaning quietly as you was about to sit up but strangely you couldn't.

You then looked down to see an outline of a hand and arm on top of your waist. Then realizing that someone was holding you close from behind.

You knew who it was but you were not afraid. You cracked a tiny smile before slowly scooting in closer to them and their hold on you tightened up some, protective.

Their breathing was soft and warm, you knew they were asleep.

You felt the breathing which caused your cheeks to grow hot and a shade of red consume them. You reached down to remove your hoodie but then flinched when you felt that you weren't wearing it anymore but you still had on your under shirt.

You kept that small crack of a smile while a single tear trickled down the side of your face as you close your eyes again, whispering before you fell back asleep.

"Thank you, Dark. . ."


End file.
